


Distractions

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Hand Jobs, In Public, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Uruha takes Reita furniture shopping, but all Reita really wants is to go home, and he ends up pissing Uruha off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LiveJournal (link in bio).
> 
> Written for the Thrill square on my kink bingo card. (2014)

Reita was dragging his feet as he shuffled after Uruha, at least five steps behind, his hands tucked away in the pockets of his jeans as if that would somehow protect him from this. He scrunched his nose in distaste at some of the absolutely hideous furniture there. He still had no idea why Uruha had forced him to come with. He trusted that Uruha would be able to pick something they both liked, so he didn't really see the need for him to come with. “Uru.” His voice was more than a little annoyed. “Are you done yet?”

“Stop being a baby.” The first half an hour had almost been amusing, with Reita whining like a little child, and Uruha honestly enjoying his torture. But Reita hadn't stopped being grouchy, and now he was nagging and complaining non stop, and it was starting to piss Uruha off. “You're being really childish.”

“Then why did you take me with you?” Reita kicked at the floor, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

“Because, Reita,” Uruha started and sighed, “it's our apartment, and we're going to choose a new couch together so that we're sure we'll both like it.”

“I trust you completely, babe. Just choose something you think I'll like.” Completely oblivious to how Uruha's shoulders tensed and he stopped completely, Reita sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at one of the couches to his left and frowning. “Now can I please go home?”

Finally, Uruha snapped, dragging Reita around one of the corners and slamming him into a wall hard enough that Reita yelped in shock. Before Reita had time to react, Uruha grabbed his wrists and pinned them beside his head, leaning in close to whisper. “Will you fucking quit that attitude? Is it too much to ask that you show some decent behaviour for once?”

Uruha's face was so close, Reita nearly went cross-eyed trying to focus on him. His breath tickled Reita's lips, and Reita gulped nervously. He wasn't paying attention to Uruha's words at all, in stead focused on the heat of Uruha's body pressing against his. The small amount of friction from Uruha shifting his weight made his hip rub against Reita's crotch, and he didn't manage to choke the moan that tore itself from his throat.

Uruha's eyes narrowed, before he realised what was going on, chuckling low in his throat. “Well would you look at that. Am I mistaken in assuming that you have a bit of a kink?”

“What,” Reita breathed out, grinding his hips against Uruha's, “do you think?”

Voice lowering dangerously, Uruha leaned in to whisper in Reita's ear. “I think I'm going to find out.”

Uruha's hand found its way to the front of Reita's trousers, rubbing harshly against the bulge there. He didn't say anything, simply smirking as he stroked Reita through the fabric of his jeans. Reita's eyes fell to his side, and he clawed at the wall, eyes darting towards the hallway to see if anyone was watching. Was Uruha crazy? They couldn't have sex in the middle of a shop. That was illegal!

Uruha saw where Reita's gaze was going, grabbing his chin with his free hand and forcing Reita to look directly in his eyes. “What's wrong, darling?” He purred low in his throat, licking the line of Reita's jaw. “Afraid we'll get caught?”

Reita strained to watch the people passing by. Nobody was looking their way, yet, but god, what were the chances? Any time now, someone could cast a glance in their direction, and this was not exactly a good position to get caught in. He gasped as Uruha undid the button of his jeans and his hand snaked past the waistband, inside Reita's underwear. He blushed as they both realised that Reita was already hard, his dick twitching as Uruha's hand came into contact with it.

“Fuck, Rei. You're really hard, aren't you?” Uruha licked his lips, smiling mischievously, although his eyes were also daring back and forth between Reita's face and the hall. He didn't want anyone to see them, either, and he shifted them a little so that his body was shielding most of what was going on, his other hand abandoning Reita's jaw to slide down his body and cup his ass.

“Uru,” Reita gasped, his mouth falling open as he tried to keep his voice down. What if someone saw them? Much worse, what if someone recognised them? It would ruin their reputation, and worst of all, that thought only served to arouse Reita further. As Uruha's hand closed around his cock and started stroking languidly, Reita tried to remind himself that this was bad, and oh yes it was, it was dangerous as hell and Reita was loving it.

His mind went dizzy after only a few minutes, and he started rocking his hips into Uruha's hand, wanting to get off as soon as possible. It wasn't going to take him long, with how worked up he was already.

Uruha noticed that he was getting close, his tongue trailing over Reita's bottom lip. “You're gonna cum, aren't you? Right in the middle of a store. Someone might hear you, or see you, you know.” Reita whimpered, pulling Uruha closer in a silent plea for more. “Maybe there's a surveillance camera nearby. Maybe the security guy is watching us right now, jerking off to his monitor, watching you...”

Reita's balls pulled up to his body, and Uruha only barely managed to cover his mouth with his hand before Reita was cumming, moaning deep as his hips jerked. He held on to Uruha for dear life as he slowly came back down to earth, breathing heavily while Uruha tucked him in, wiping most of the come on Reita's boxers.

When he finally thought he could form words again, Reita looked dumbfounded at Uruha. “D-Did I just?”

“Yes,” Uruha laughed quietly. “You just came in the middle of a furniture store. And don't worry, I don't think anyone saw you.”

Reita's head fell back against the wall, and he groaned. “Fuck.”

“So, when were you planning on telling me just how perverted you really are?”

He eyed Uruha's grin suspiciously. “So you could do exactly this? Never.”

“Well, do you regret it?”

Reita only pretended to think, a naughty grin of his own spreading on his lips. “No. It was good. More than what I've fantasized about, that's for sure.”

“Hmm, maybe I should do more spontaneous things to you when I'm mad, then?”

“About that...” Reita scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I'm sorry.”

“Forget it. But now that I got you off, I think you owe it to me to behave nicely and help me pick out a couch without any more whining, agreed?” Reita nodded. “And then afterwards, we'll stop by a clothing store and get you new underwear, because now that this pair is already ruined, I'm going to rip it off you when we get home and then fuck you hard on the table.” And just like that, he winked and turned around, starting to look for a couch again.

Reita just stared incredulously at Uruha's back, before laughing quietly to himself. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
